fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla vs Creepypastas (Radionatix)
Godzilla Vs Creepypastas Furst there was nothing... But then, in Godzilla's world a portal was opened by Slenderman and othur creepypasta characters almost nude because something was ataking them. Then the creepypasta karacters were running of fear because of the creepypasta fandom. Godzilla killed all of them with his atomic breth... All the creepypasta characters, fanboys and fangirls ded :( But it wasn't over! Because a red spiritual humanoid guy, IT WAS ZALGO!!! Godzilla didn't give a hell and he was getting ready to fight the stapid creepypasta demon. Zalgo used a red kamehameha because he's so cul! Godzilla was charging his atomic breath and then Zalgo and Godzilla both made a strange energy ball with their power. Zalgo said himself - It's a sun!- Godzilla didn't care about the strange sun and The Holders were coming out of the strange sun and Godzilla called Minillla by using his ring atomic breath to the strange sun and EXPLODED!!!111!!SHIFT!!!!11!! (Pls don't tell this to Michael Bay). The half of the planet was destroyed and it was all over because of the godamn ecksplosion... THE END (?) THE REAL STORY Nobemver 14th, 2034 on Godzilla Universe The Godzilla Universe is all in peace while Godzilla is sleeping in his island, Minilla is being an idiot jumping on Zilla's tail and I don't know where are the rest of the Kaijus :( On New York a portal was opened because Slender Man open it and he started attacking all the people, but the portal also comes out all SCP creatures, Jeff the Killer and his beutiful friend Eyeless Jack. It was a chaos! Then in Tokyo they used the Bat-sig-... I mean the Godzilla-signal, Godzilla saw his signal and he started swimming on the ocean by geting to Neu Yokr Citi. The Creepypasta characters were killing evbrivody! Not until Godzilla came and he made a huge roar, SCP-682 with too much intensity he grow like a Kaiju and with his HUGE mouth trying to eat Godzilla (Wait?! Is this Godzilla Vs Biollante or wat?), but godzilla punched SCP-682's chest and he used his atomic breath and killed him. The rest of the Creepypasta characters were scared and they ran to the portal, Godzilla was confused and he went back to his home. 2 hours later Tokyo was being attacked by the Creepypasta characters again but this time they were more of them! (Sonic.Exe, Red, Laughing Jack, ETC...). Godzilla was being scared and he went to Tokyo, then a red portal appeared and Zalgo comes out with a demon army. Zalgo was basically the leader of the Creepypasta army. Godzilla fastly got to Tokyo and he ROARS SO BUT SO HIIIIIGH!!!! But a strange unknown demon threw a knife to Godzilla and he was getting possesed by the .EXE. Godzilla then he was getting his ass kicked by the creepypasta characters (Poor Godzilla :() while Zalgo was getting more demons. The demons were going to Red's mouth and Red grew like the size of Biollante, and Zalgo ordered Red to eat Godzilla, but he refused and he started eating all the creepypasta characters including Zalgo and the fusion was a giant humanoid kaiju with the mix of all the creepypasta characters (Too hard to describe him). And Godzilla and the... Let's just call him Slefnejago! Godzilla and Slefnejago they were getting punched so many times. Then punches then again, then again, then again, then again... 10 hours later Godzilla charged his red atomic breath and kiled Slefnejago, Godzilla saved the day and everyone on Tokyo was happy and giving many appaluses! Godzilla returned to his island and he got scared at watching Jeff trying to kill Minilla. Jeff very crazy said: -Go to sleep!- Godzilla grabs Jeff with his gigantic fingers and throws him to a forest where Jane the Killer finds him and wants to make love with him. After Godzilla Vs Creepypastas Zalgo gets up and goes to his dimension and promises himself one day to kill Godzilla! THE END Category:Radionatix's Stories Category:Parodies Category:Joke Pages Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Films Category:Godzilla